Entrap
by Tortured Soul
Summary: Even the most innocent of childhood memories are entwined with evil.
1. One, Two

**Yes! FanFic is no longer Nazi against the dividers! Isn't that awesome! **

**Anyways, I was reminded of the looming fact that Halloween was approaching, and decided to write a small little horror. Whilst writing this, I did get quite scared. You'll find out why in a bit...that is if you're squeamish like me. xD I'm just weird, though. **

**All other fics to be updated momentarily...hopefully that is. Also, please tell me of my grammar mistakes. My grammar check is somewhat retarded. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely puppeteer them with my sick, twisted mind. **

* * *

The long forgotten doll had been nothing of real importance to her as a child, but now it seemed sacred. An aura of innocence still radiated off the toy, and despite its rather "old" age, it still seemed quite new.

Large, glassy pools of sapphire would gaze sweetly into nothingness, shimmering, as light would hit upon them. Eyelashes of long length curled upwards, the eyelids slipping over cobalt if doll was tilted. Two rosy stains tainted the figurine's otherwise pale complexion. Lips of same color twisted into wane smile, bustling full of childlike purity. Dark, near black hair fell in tiny ringlets to its mid-back. A rather simple dress was its only adornment, but the plaything was still undeniably beautiful.

Pallid digits caressed the thing's faux hair, as the necromancer silently looked over the thing. Maybe it had been given to her as a child, probably by one of the monks whom raised her. It was a simple doll, of no particular value other than sentiment. She supposed she had never played with it, especially since it had been tucked away in a locked trunk. Not a bit of dust had settled upon it, enhancing its near still beauty.

Raven had never liked childish toys, and had never really played with them. Growing up, she didn't have the time for the things. Other children her age, well, they were a bit too rambunctious for her, thus leaving her in a cold temple--alone. Not that the monks weren't there, but still, it was always nice to have a playmate. The assumption was made that the doll was given to her as a form of company, though she doubt it worked. Some sort of memory would have been recollected if this were so.

Lips down turned, visage twisting into a scowl. Aubergine tresses obscured vision, as brows furrowed. _Where had the doll come from?_ The question raced through her mind, wondering if perhaps it had just appeared. Surely, she should have remembered such a thing, especially seeing toys were few and far in between when it came to her. The doll's eyes would seemingly blink as it was tilted into a near upside down position.

Sure enough, there was the insignia of Azarath, small and in a near forgotten language. So, this _thing_ was indeed from her dimension. Then a spark! She had in fact received this particular article from Azar herself, told to cherish it and treat it properly. And she had--for a while. There had been just a few hours of play where she'd feign being a mother, and the doll was her daughter. She'd treat it with the utmost respect and love, not as her own mother had treated her. No, she didn't give the thing away, or allow herself to be weak in front of it. She had treated it like a _real _child…But, now, it was nothing but a doll. Nothing more. Not company, not a person. Just an inanimate object.

It wasn't going back in the trunk, though. No, it wouldn't be _right_. The doll, once something important to her, deserved a home upon a bookshelf, or some sort of ledge. Perhaps it could be a guardian angel, a symbol that Azar would always look after her, protect her. Ah, but this was childish. Though Azar was truly amazing, there was not a doubt in her mind she'd perished with the others. In the fire she'd caused. Painful memories resurfaced, and it became nearly too hard to look at the forgotten plaything. She had half a mind to throw it across the room, or do something else rash. Maybe even place it back in the trunk as if she'd never found it. Near guilt followed this idea though; it just wasn't something wise to do. The thing had meant something to her! It had kept her company, consoled her on the darkest and loneliest of days. She owed it something more than just placing it back into the same chest and locking it away for ever. So, the doll claimed a spot just across from the bed, towering above the rest of Raven's darkened domain. Here, it could gaze into the accommodating darkness, perchance even watch the dark witch slumber. Here, it could watch over her, just as its giver had done.

Just as the doll had found its new home, alarms began to blare, red lights flashing on and off repeatedly. There was most certainly trouble. Ebon swirls of darkness merged with floor, as she phased into the lounge. Beast Boy and Starfire scrambled through the corridor, quickly followed by the robotic teen. Their leader, of course, had already zoomed into the damned lounge, waiting impatiently. Booted foot tapped against floor, scowl tainting usually calm face.

"Trouble." Solitary word etched with maliciousness and pure hatred. The statement had become a way to state that danger was near, and they'd soon be engaged in a war with yet another villain-possibly even one they had battled before. All eyes turned towards the television, now a crime tracker of sorts. One dot, red in color, blinked continuously, alerting all of the location of their enemy. A bold '?' plastered in the middle of it signified it was indeed not someone they had fought before. Someone new--mysterious.

With coordinates in mind, they all piled into the T-Car, save Robin and Starfire, whom rode on the Boy Blunder's motorcycle. All arrived at the same time, battle stances taken. Paranoia radiated off each them in waves--what were they supposed to be fighting? Nothing but shadows danced along the walls of the buildings surrounding them, and these were their own. After several minutes of frustrated silence, a groan escaped the more immature team member's lips.

"Dude. Why are we even here? There's nothing here!" Just as this exclamation was made, a new shadow darted towards an alley. Weapons had been flung out of Robin's belt, now clenched between his fingers. Each Titan remained in their stances, glancing about expectedly. Any moment now this villain, or villainess, would pop out and bite them on the ass.

Childlike laughter filled the stilled air, as light bulb after light bulb slowly died, leaving the moon their only illumination. Synthetic light soon aided them, though, coming from Cyborg's shoulder. Small figure of a female was barely glimpsed by Raven, who advanced. Followed by the others, she chased the thing to a dead end, where there was no sign of it. Another burst of laughter was heard, followed by a near eerie voice.

"_Ring around the rosies…Pocket full of posies…Ashes, ashes. We all fall **down.**"_ Once innocuous rhyme now sent a chill down all their spines, each eye widening in horror. What the hell was happening?

Clanging of trashcan pierced the ethereal silence that had grown between them, and the shadow of this villain was observed yet again.

"Titans! Go!" Battle cry was uttered, barely a whisper. Even the fearless leader had been shaken by this display of childish horror and evil. They all split, each going their separate way to search for the still unnamed attacker…Just as Raven had turned a twisting corner into an alleyway, a slight cry of surprise forced out her throat. For a brief, evanescent second, a hand had gripped her arm, and her doll had been there--evil smirk painting its face. But, it was all in her mind. Hood raised, she turned on her heels, going to once again join her friends. Frightened, and more than unnerved, she knew not what to be afraid of--the fact she was alone in the dark, or the vision she'd just seen.

"_One, two. I'm coming for you…"_ Disembodied voice was right besides her, and the presence of another could be _felt_. Someone was right behind her, boring holes into her head. Violet orbs widened in fear, she slowly turned around to find…

"Robin!" Surprise was a good one. He grabbed the sorceress by the wrist, leading her to the others. There, they remained clustered in a little circle, looking about expectantly.

"_Where is my mommy?"_ Each teenager was truly terrified. Where was this voice coming from? **Its** shadow flickered, before disappearing again. _"Are you my mommy?"_ Starfire's hair rippled slightly, as if something had walked besides her. A small 'eep' was stifled in her throat, as she clutched the nearest person--Cyborg. His sensors had long ago tried to locate this source of terror, but had not yet found it. _"Are you?"_ The voice continued, and the shadow was seen once again. This time, Beast Boy went rigid, all color draining from his face.

Something had touched him.

"Show yourself!" Robin yelled into the inky darkness, moonlight shining down upon the little street. No one was there--only them. Not only did Cyborg's sensors tell them this, but Raven had yet to feel another's aura. Just simply a presence, which could be paranoia. It was dark, and rather frightening. A good setting for cynical paranoia. "Coward! Show yourself!" Provoking this person would surely lure it where they could see it, right? Not even he was sure now.

"_Have you seen my mommy?"_ Chills ran up their spines again; the voice was becoming closer and closer…

"_Mommy! I found you!"_ Raven became even paler if possibly, as cloak was tugged by invisible hand. All composure she contained threatened to seep away from her, as the voice continued to chatter…like a lost little girl. _"I was so scared, but now I found you. Mommy. I want to play. Let's **play**."_ Last word was filled with such devilish tones that surely this thing wasn't merely a child, but an embodiment of Satan himself. Then, Raven was pulled forward with such force, she came crashing towards the ground, headfirst. Catching herself, but only barely, a questionable glare was given to her concerned friends.

"Who are you?" Raspy lyrics asked with harshness-and fear. She was scared, as were the others.

"_La, la, la. La, la, la."_ Song was slow, eerie. So full of childish innocence it was horribly petrifying. Crashes came from all surrounding areas, before the streetlights flickered on again. And that was it. No activity continued--nothing.

"Dude. Let's get out of here." All agreed, each piling into the T-Car, or onto the R-Cycle. Speeding off to their T-Shaped sanctuary, the events of the night would not pass with ease.

Once home, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sped into their own rooms without so much as a word. Fear was still apparent in their expressions, truly shaken. What had that little voice been? A ghost? Someone pulling a sick prank?

"Raven." Her name was stated by Robin, preventing her from joining the others in slumber. All she wanted was to simply forget about being chosen as a mother, and to forget about the voice. The surreal voice. The haunting voice so innocent it had to be that of something purely evil.

"Are you okay?

"I'm fine… All I want to do is sleep right now. To forget about what happened. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd allow me to do so." Monotonous tone maintained as little speech was made, then black consumed her as she teleported to her room, phasing through the floor. Boy Blunder was left simply blinking, before ambling to his own room. He supposed she was to be a little shaken, and he would give her some space for now…

Cloak was shed in room, as orbs darted around space. Something was out of place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Just then, her eyes fell upon the bookshelf--where the doll had earlier been placed. But, she wasn't there! Instead, she was several inches to the left, laying crumpled on a book. Dust had merged with her locks, and Raven immediately pounced on the out-of-place object. Dirt was brushed off it, and she assured herself that the doll would not again be here. The thing's movement rather frightened her--she knew she had placed the thing right there. But, how did it move there? Whatever the reason, she was too tired to actually think and ponder the issue completely, and shrugged it off. Pajamas were donned, as she crawled into the warmth of her bed.

Head reached pillow, dark slowly trickling over her. Heavy eyelids slipped down over amethyst pools, and she was asleep. On her bookshelf, the newly found doll smirked almost evilly, eyes glinting with an unsaid maliciousness.

"_Ring around the rosies…Pocket full of posies…Ashes, ashes. **We all fall down**."_ Child's rhyme was said in a wickedly innocent voice, seemingly from the doll itself…Words were the last thing that registered in Raven's conscious mind, but she merely thought they were the beginning of a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare…

* * *

**Scared now? Eh, okay, I admit it. I don't have any particular writing skills when it comes to horror. But live with it. Anyways, don't expect updates to be frequent. Only on weekends. Sorry, but I just don't have enough time. **

**I really need reviews. So review. Now. D**


	2. Three, Four

Okay, so main focus is on Raven and this disembodied voice. I realize this doesn't seem to be an interesting story, but I plan several twists and turns. All in all, I can't wait to complete this piece. Dream sequence is included, and should be apparent. But, if not, please state so in a review. I'll be sure to fix that as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

* * *

Sweat poured down her face, locks plastered to pale flesh. Eyelids fluttered violently, as tosses and turns were made. Silken sheets wrapped themselves around her petite body, twisting into positions usually not warped into. Suppressed murmurs of fear, suppressed screams of shock, were withheld in throat, stifled. Inky tendrils threatened to leak out, constricting any near object. Even in a slumber, she had to keep control of her emotions.

"_Mommy I found you!" _The voice repeated itself again and again, so frighteningly innocent and childish. There was a certain familiarity to it, and yet total unknowing. Who did it belong to? There was no face to match it with--merely that hauntingly sugar coated _voice_. Nothing more. There really wasn't a villain, or a ghost, or a _person_. Just that voice. That vocalization not made by any known person.

A near grunt escaped pursed lips, as terror after terror unfolded in her subconscious.

_Moonlight danced on ghostly child's alabaster complexion, near blackened irises glistening with a hint of evil. Slight smirk painted **creature's** face, lips twisting into a mocking smirk. Brunette mop obscured full vision of visage, hanging in **its** face. Shredded reminisce of nightgown covered nakedness, but just barely. Enlarged spheres pierced through even the most impenetrable of objects, girl seemingly sweet and innocent. _

"_Mommy, may I have a glass of water?" The voice. It was her. "Mommy, I want a glass of water. Won't you give me a glass of water? Please?" And then, for the briefest, evanescent of seconds, there was an extra tone--a demonic shred of malevolence swirling with innocuousness. And, then, a scream of pure enragement. "MOMMY. I **DEMAND** A GLASS OF WATER." _

_Crashes, screams of another. **Her **screams. Raven's screams. The child transformed from something harmless, to something fearful and frightening. Decomposing flesh rotted off her face, falling in strips of blackened skin. Muscle and ivory were exposed, teeth now sharp fangs. Lips were the thinnest of thin; eyes had been metamorphosed into black **holes **of nothing. Laughter filled the air, coming only from her, and then, after several bursts of merciless shrieking-nothing. _

_Blood pooled on the floor, before Raven's own fait was revealed…_

Jolting upright, the teenager merely glanced around her room, globes as large as they could get. Quick, rapid breathes were taken, as to ensure that her heart wasn't to pound out her chest. Suspicious, if not paranoid glares, were given to the window near expectantly. Something was bound to pop out at her at any time, like in those cheap slasher movies. But, nothing. All was calm, except for the storm attempting to form and reign upon the city.

Softened moonlight was obscured by torrential downfall, lightening occasionally pierced the blackest of skies, sending sporadic shadows dancing across the walls. There was nothing to be feared of here, just the same old weather that was to be expected living near the ocean. Just a routine thunderstorm. Nothing more, nothing less.

The dark was suffocating. There was **_something_** odd mingling in her murky domain--something just not right. A shadow--not caused by lightening, but rather by a person--mystically grew on her wall. It was for the tiniest of seconds, if she'd blinked, she would have missed it. But, she made no sound. If this person, thing, or whatever was to attack her, she wasn't going to give it a chance to do so quickly. Silently, the tedious work of lifting her body off the bed without making a noise was completed, her hands beginning to glow with power. "Who's there?"

"_Ring around the rosies. Pocket full of posies. **Ashes, ashes.** We all fall down."_ It was back! It was here to torment her, scare her. Frighten her. And it was working; shivers ran up and down the sorceress's spine, sending the hair on the back of her slender neck to raise. Unfocused pools of amethyst slowly spun 'round room, as courage soon gained control of her.

"Show yourself. If you're going to keep coming back, then might as well make the fight fair." Fists clenched in battle stance, as wait was began. Perhaps this thought would render the creature to become aware of its cowardice and come out of its hiding. Though, this was doubtful. Hell, it was better to not be seen than to be seen.

"_Mommy, don't you remember me? It's me, Ursula, silly! C'mon! Let's play."_ Words were followed by piercing laughter, eerie and full of immature, empty bliss. Mirth reverberated off walls, filling the ethereal silence for some time. Suddenly, a swift breeze of coldness brushed the skin of the exposed witch, and a gasp emitted from her larynx. What the hell was that? Daggers of chill sent her body in convulsions of wintry cold. _"What's wrong Mommy?"_ The voice deepened, apparently enjoying this show of ephemeral weakness. _"Feeling sick?"_ Just as this question was asked, the room began to spin threateningly.

Staggering towards the heavy metal door, Raven pushed against it for support, nearly falling to her knees. Blurs of colors merged together, everything becoming one huge swirl of pigments and shapes. Incessant giggles were heard, but she didn't care. She had to get out of the room. Fear and sickness took over, sending black daggers of power scattering about the room. But, alas, this didn't stop anything, merely made the situation worse.

Desperate scratches at the door were made, as if enough common sense was not gathered to pull it open. _"Three, four. Better lock the door."_ No! **It** had locked it! Raven wasn't one to be frightened, but right now, her head was about to fall off her shoulders. There was no way she'd be able to get out of this one herself. The ability to concentrate properly had long ago dissipated, so forced yelps of help were pushed up her throat, like peristalsis involuntarily gulfing down chewed food. But no one came.

As quickly as it began, it stopped. Slowly, her accommodations came into perfect view as before. The storm that was beginning to form was now in full fledged action, and all silence remained. Only the doll once occupying the top shelf was amiss, this time sprawled messily on the floor. It was left as she angrily pulled open the door, enraged at its malfunction.

All was dark in the Titans corridor as she stormed towards Robin's room.

* * *

Alright. Review:) 


	3. Five, Six

**Hee hee hee. Well, chapter three is now up. Obviously. Or you wouldn't be reading this. Okay, well. In this installment, we don't really find out much of anything. In fact, this is just a filler chapter until I can get all the Titans together...**

* * *

She had every right to create dents in his metallic, heavy door, but that wasn't necessary. In a fourth of the time that would take, the little necromancer just fazed through the barrier between her and the other bird. Sorceress's shadow loomed over him, amethyst pools watching as the Boy Wonder's chest rose and fell peacefully. After just a few seconds of this, the importance of this little meeting resonated in her mind. A careful hand reached out to gently cup his shoulder, shaking the opposite firmly, yet lightly.

"Robin." Stern word escaped pursed lips, as more shakes were given to him. Precipitously, Robin's body grew rigid, lightening bolt reflexes causing his own hand to grasp her arm. Though Wonder Boy had not yet fully awakened, a low growl formed in his throat. Area around would be eyebrows furrowed, obvious angry and hatred lacing once tranquil expressions.

"Robin. It's me. Someone's in the Tower." Really, she didn't know why she was here. At first, it had been to complain, but now, well, she felt he was entitled to know someone had attacked her in her own room. Despite the fact she'd been subjected to an extreme, deliberate bout of dizziness, the very sanctity of her domain had been broken. No one entered her room; no one should _ever_ go into her room. This was an unsaid rule, just like no one in the Tower should attempt to observe Robin mask less. These rules held the T-shaped sanctuary together by a single, fragile thread. Surely if they were to be broken, the very foundation of their little home would come crashing down.

Immediately, his grasp loosened, as he sat upright in his bed, propped up by elbows. White sheets fell off his form, revealing that he did not indeed sleep in his ridiculously colored costume. In fact, he had replaced the traffic light clothing with nothing. Yes, his chest and stomach were on display for all to see. All that dared to venture into his room. "What? Where?" Still, his mind was groggy. Contrary to popular belief, the boy _did_ sleep, and he slept well. Rather lightly, as he was always on precaution, but he sleep decently, indeed. Enough rest was gained to keep him functioning properly. But, right now, he should be in a slumber, dreaming of capturing Slade and discovering his identity. Though, in that particular dream, the villain's secret was never uncovered. In fact, he'd always bolt upright, fully awake, at any sign of the man's mask being ripped off.

"That _voice._ The girl. She was in my room. She said her name was Ursula." Her explanation was short, but truthful. Visionaries blankly stared at this other--this other _shirtless_ **male**. Shouldn't he feel somewhat embarrassed? Or had he not yet noticed? Either way, what if her own behavior was unacceptable? It was rather obvious that Robin did have some sort of relationship with Starfire. All right, so it was more than obvious. The two had shared a kiss, a _public_ kiss at this. They'd held hands. It was official, if there was any sort of relationship within the Titans Tower, it was definitely between the little alien princess and Bird Boy. Most definitely.

"That can't be, Raven. The alarm would have gone off if someone had entered the Tower. You know that, Rae. It was probably just a dream. Go back to sleep." Some would consider those tones condescending, but really, that was just Robin for you. Too arrogant to tell when someone was telling the damned truth and hadn't dreamed about something. Though, Raven's own tones didn't help in that matter. No, the monotony that she maintained in every speech, no matter how heartfelt they were supposed to be, had always been somewhat deceiving. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire never knew when to take her comments seriously--or when she was actually hurt when they snapped back at her.

"I _heard_ her, Robin. I was _not_ asleep." A scowl now overtook her expressions. Did he doubt her damned judgment and perception? There was no doubt in her mind; she hadn't imagined that little confrontation with the damned vocalization. No, it had been there. "And **do not ever** call me Rae." An afterthought, added merely to express her utmost frustration with the non-cooperative bird.

"All right. Shall we check the surveillance cameras? Check for any strange activity? I'm pretty sure that you were just dreaming, Raven." A pause. Those eyes of his, despite being masked, still challenged her sanity. How dare he mock the dark witch like that. Really, that was damned daring of him. Just then, though, before her mouth opened to speak, an extra shadow flickered on the wall. Judging by the look on Robin's face, he'd seen it along with her. Illumination from striking lightening allowed them to absorb every nook and cranny of the room, but there was no else there. "You saw that, right?" His only response was a silent nod from Raven, whom was still searching the room with blazing visionaries. Where in Hell was that damned little girl?

"_Mommy. Mommy! Can I have some water, please?"_ It had returned once again. This time, Raven wasn't by her lonesome, and wouldn't be considered insane as soon as she shared her rather farfetched story. He had no reason to dispute the fact that there was someone or _something_ in the Tower. A tug was given to her leotard, which she hadn't taken off in her rush to dream. _"Please mommy. Just a bit of water. I promise I won't wet the bed like Jeremy used to do. Just please let me have some water."_ An eerie silence followed, the two birds staring at each other in either fear or awe. What was this voice? And better yet, why did it show such an attachment to the purple haired seductress?

Another series of heated jolts danced through the night sky, allowing light to briefly fill the room.

"Raven. What is that?" Gloved hand pointed to wall closest to the door, where a red substance had began to drip from the ceiling. _Blood_. She didn't even have to answer his question; they both were quite aware what the shit was. If possible, their eyes widened to twice its normal size. Another flash of illumination--and it became apparent the crimson stain was growing. Becoming larger. Slowly dripping to the floor.

"_Five, six. Better get your crucifix."_ Once again, the wall was visible, the blood parted into a cross.

"Let's go look over the surveillance tapes." She didn't need to be told, as she grabbed a hold of his wrist, teleporting them both to the central computer room.

* * *

**Review, review, and review. D**


End file.
